


Twister

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine, The Shevine Project, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam likes to tease Blake about Oklahoma being tornado alley, but when he actually experiences one up close it's suddenly not so funny anymore. But something is about to happen in the storm cellar that causes even more change than the destrustive power of the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'The Shevine Project' tumblr ( theshevineproject.tumblr.com )to fill prompt: "Adam visits Blake in Oklahoma and there's a tornado. They are alone in a cellar or tornado shelter; it is Adam's first tornado and he is freaking out. Blake tries to calm down/distract Adam--and the hugs that were originally meant to be reassuring eventually lead to smut.

Chapter One

It had become a running joke between the two of them. Blake teased Adam about the earthquakes in LA and Adam would shoot back with some smartass comment about building a house in the heart of tornado alley. Blake hadn't been through more than a tremor during the time he spent in LA and Adam had no concept of tornadoes in general. That was something he saw on TV. Or in movies   
staring Helen Hunt and Bill Paxton.

Torandoes were certainly the last thing on his mind when he boarded the plane for Oklahoma. He was thinking about how much fun he'd have at Blake's ranch, two weeks of the great outdoors and his best friend to celebrate another season of 'The Voice' drawn to a close. Adam couldn't really picture anything better than that, and the beauty of early summer in the fields and trees of Blake's home state made it a perfect vacation that much more.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky when Adam drove through the gates of casa Shelton. Absolutely nothing seemed out of the way, and he soon forgot about everything else but his buddy meeting him at the front door with hugs and beer. And more hugs. And more beer. They were on the back porch well past sunset, drinking and talking about the season that just passed and a little of everything else under the sun. They only paused to make burgers, bambi burgers no less. He had to admit they tasted great, even if he found the name morbid.

The next morning, however, the air felt humid and heavy. It was a strange feeling for Adam, who'd spent his whole life living in LA. After helping himself to a cup of coffee, he went out to find Blake standing on the back porch. They'd both slept in past ten, so it wasn't exactly time to watch the sunrise, but the country singer was definitely watching something above the endless flat, green acres all around them.

"'Morning," He greeted his friend, coming to stand beside him. "What are you looking at?"

Blake nodded towards the southwestern horizon, not taking his eyes off the huge clouds reaching high into the sky. "It's going to storm. Look at 'em..." 

"How far out do you think they are?" 

"Depends on how fast everything is moving," He frowned and continued to study the clouds intensely. "They'll be here by lunch time for sure. When I got up they'd already put us on a tornado watch. I think I can see why."

Adam felt the hairs on the back of his neck stiffen. "Why?"

"See how that cloud off to the side is flat on the bottom," He gestured with his large hands. "And on top, it goes up right high? And that little part sticking out in front? That's an anvil cloud." 

"Anvil cloud?" He was sure he'd heard that term before and when he realized where, his eyes widened. "There's a torando in that cloud?"

"Not for sure, but we'll keep the radio on and our eyes to the skies." Blake shrugged and sipped on his own coffee. "I mean...it's June. The conditions are right. But that doesn't mean we'll get an actual funnel. And even if it touches down, that doesn't mean it'll hit us."

He was sure his friend was trying to sound reassuring, but Adam only felt his anxiety go up at the way Blake was describing it. His mind couldn't seem to let go of the whole 'conditions are right' part, disregarding the rest. 

"So...we're probably not going out four wheeling today, right?" 

"We'll do it tomorrow." Blake smiled at Adam. "You're scared, aren't ya?" 

Adam squared his shoulders. "No. I was just...trying to think like an Okie. There's a lot of trees where we rode last time I came out, so if there were high winds we might get, like, impaled or something. That would kinda blow, don't you think?"

Sometimes being able to improvise on the spot was a gift.

"Right.." The other man was clearly skeptical, but he drained his coffee cup anyways. "I thought maybe you'd give me a hand in the garden." 

As soon as Adam opened his mouth to reply, thunder rumbled through the air. The skies were overcast, but the anvil cloud still seemed far away. Lightening flashed on the horizon and he watched with interest. He'd come to Oklahoma last time around Thanksgiving and it hadn't stormed at all. Now he was getting to see what a thunderstorm looked like out in the middle of nowhere with open fields as far as the eye could see. It was strangely hypnotic and he stood there for several minutes just watching and listening in silence.

"You know the trick to finding out how far away the storm is?" Blake finally broke the silence. "When you see the lightening, start counting off the seconds until you hear the thunder. If it's five seconds, then it's five miles away." 

Lightening flashed on the horizon and Adam counted the seconds afterwards. One. Two. Three. Four. A loud clap of thunder roared above them and the steel colored sky released a sudden downpour of rain.

"Four miles?" He glanced at Blake. 

Blake nodded and took one last look at the rain before heading towards the back door to the house. "Well, if we're going to have to stay inside today, maybe we could find a game or something on TV."

"It's like Thursday morning, Blake, there are no games." Adam pointed out with a laugh as they went inside. He glanced over his shoulder at the windows, frowning. "Not that it looks like morning anymore. It's getting dark..." 

The lights flickered above their heads and a loud rumble of thunder seemed to actually shake the house itself. The flashes of lightening and the answering booms of thunder were speeding up now; the thunder louder and the lightening brighter. The wind was picking up, rattling small shrubs until they scraped their branches on the sides of house, a sound that made Adam   
think of bones. And the rain was still pouring down, splashing against the windows in rivets.

"I think we're in for a good storm," Blake stopped at the sink and stared out the window over it. "We might lose power if it keeps up like this for too long."

If he was nervous, it certainly didn't show. That was probably the advantage of being a born and bred Oklahomian instead of some dude from LA who usually saw rain when he was in other cities. Because right now, Adam was bonafide nervous. He wasn't afraid of storms, per se, but something about this one felt different. Not to mention he was in the heart of tornado alley in June. 

Suddenly all of the jokes he'd cracked about it at Blake's expense didn't seem so funny.

Blake moved from the sink and turned on a small radio sitting upon the countertop. A quiet burst of country music filled the room, though it was hard to focus on over the sounds of the storm. When the plinking sound first started, in fact, it was hard to tell if it was the radio or the storm. He was about to point it out when the lights snapped off above them. 

"Well, shit..." The country singer sighed.

"You don't have a generator?" 

"It got fried two months ago. I've been meaning to replace it but I got busy. The show, the new album..." A flash of lightening revealed a quick glimpse of Blake's sheepish smile. "Sorry. At least you're used to heat, right?" 

Adam rolled his eyes and sighed. "What I'm not used to is that sound. Do you hear that thumping? What the hell is that?"

The plinking sound had graduated up to thumping. Not a loud bang, but a soft thump like someone throwing a ball against the wall. Only it sounded like there were thousands of balls dancing on the roof. Blake took hold of Adam's wrist and pulled him to the doorway of the back porch. He considered protesting, but he was too curious. 

"Hail." Blake opened the door and motioned out to the yard. 

The rock singer's eyes widened as he saw a thin cover of ice obstructing the grass. There was more coming from the sky, chunks of hail as big as golf balls if the occasional one that bounced up onto the porch and skittered over the wooden floor were any indication. Their impact was so hard they bounced several feet up from the ground before coming to rest. On and off Adam could hear the clinks behind him as one hailstone got high enough to chip against a window. 

"This is bad..." He swallowed hard. "Isn't it?"

"It's...not particularly good." His friend admitted, glancing over at him. "I have a tornado shelter, you know. No one out here with half a brain doesn't have one." 

That bit of information just floated in the air between them for a few seconds. Once again Adam wasn't sure Blake's reassurance was that reassuring. If he was mentioning the shelter and he had been through several tornadoes himself...well, it was pretty easy to add two and two here. And the four just might come in the form of an F4.

The music on the radio switched to a high pitched tone, making both men jump. Blake rushed over to the counter and turned the volume up. 

"The National Weather Service has issued a tornado warning for the county of Johnston in southern Oklahoma state." The whiny, rather frightening voice informed them. One glance at Blake told Adam that was the county they were indeed in. "At 11:23am, a funnel cloud was spotted on the outskirts of the town of Tishimingo in Johnston County. Residents of Tishimingo and surrounding areas are urged to take shelter now."

Well...shit.

*****

Blake had been through plenty of tornadoes growing up in Oklahoma. He knew that the important thing was to stay calm and get to the shelter. To keep the radio on and make sure they had candles and flashlights for afterwards because sometimes it took awhile to get the power back on. It had been ingrained in him from an early age, so he was able to silence the whispers of panic in the back of his mind. 

He looked over at Adam and saw the fear on the other man's face right away even in the dim lighting. With all the shit they gave each other about the differences in Oklahoma and LA, this time it was frightening for them both.

"We're going to the shelter." Without thinking he took Adam's hand. "Don't worry, we're going to be okay."

That seemed to snap Adam out of his deer in the headlights state. "Don't worry? We're having a tornado, Blake. In the place that tornadoes are a big fucking deal!"

"C'mon.." He tugged on Adam's hand again and pulled him towards the back door. "Remember those two big doors in the ground at the right side of the house? That's the shelter. We're just going to go around the house and go in. Got it?"

"Yeah," Adam was moving along on his volition now, even reaching to open the door. "I can't hear the hail anymore."

Blake swallowed hard and nodded, leading Adam off of the porch. The ground was slippery with hailstones already melting as far as the eye could see. They were barely three steps off the porch and headed towards the side of the house before he felt his feet start to go out from under him. At the last second he caught himself by throwing his arm against the side of the house, wincing as he felt the rough siding bite into his skin. 

"Blake!" 

"I'm okay," He waved Adam ahead. "We're halfway there."

"No! Look!" Adam motioned in the opposite direction. His skin was already on the pale side, but at that moment it was so white it appeared almost see through.

When Blake turned in that direction, he could see why. On the southwest horizon, the sky had almost cleared except for high, black clouds. A funnel was dropping from the cloud, reaching down towards the earth. It was most of the way already, and it was close enough that Blake could see the ends of the funnel spinning together to form a cloud, almost like making cotton candy. It was about to touch down. 

"Move!" He gave Adam a little shove. 

"There's...it's too close!" The other man sputtered, clearly terrified. 

"Adam!" Blake grabbed his friend's other arm and half dragged him the rest of the distance to the tornado shelter. "Come on! Keep moving!"

When they reached the cellar doors, Blake finally let go of his friend. His hands were shaking slightly as he fumbled with the latch. He'd seen several tornadoes, but he'd never had one bearing down on his house before. Going to the shelter was usually a precaution. Or they saw a tornado that was going in a different direction on their way in. But this one was heading right for the house. 

The latch finally gave and he flung one of the cellar doors open. He grabbed Adam's arm again, just about throwing his friend down the stairs into the earth before heading down them himself. When he closed the cellar door back up over them, they were thrown into the darkness. Above them the wind howled, and it took on a distinct noise Blake had only heard once or twice before in his life.

It sounded like a freight train.

"Now what?" Adam's voice wobbled, making him sound like a frightened child more than a grown man. "What do we do?"

"We wait..." Blake felt along the wall until he found the battery operated lantern he'd hung on the wall right next to the set of wooden stairs leading to the bottom of the cellar. "That's all we can do. We're safe now." 

"It doesn't feel safe!" 

He flicked on the lantern, relieved to see the beam of light that came out of it. If that was broken or out of batteries too Adam just might bludgeon him to death. Not that the man looked up to bludgeoning right now. At the moment, he looked more like he was about to wet his pants. 

"Hey..." Blake approached him, setting the lantern on the bottom step to light the shelter. "See? We're underground now."

It had been a root cellar once, but now it had a gym mat on the hard packed ground for a floor, plus two boxes of supplies. A little food, some water, a radio, batteries, flashlights, candles, a couple of blankets and a first aid kit. It didn't pay to go half ass on this part   
of living in tornado alley.

Adam touched the hard packed dirt walls and nodded slowly. "It's so noisy..." 

Blake sat down on the gym mat and patted his lap. "Come here." 

They were so very close and it felt like they were both dancing around something a bit more intense than just a friendship or bromance. Right now, Blake hoped that whatever it was that bonded them together could help him comfort his friend. He was relieved when Adam joined him on the mat and crawled into his lap. 

"It's going to be okay," He whispered, wrapping his arms around his friend. 

"How do you know?" Adam whispered back. 

The rock singer was trembling against his chest. Blake rested his chin on Adam's shoulder and started held him tighter. The embrace was just as comforting to him as it was for Adam, though he was trying to keep up a front of being the strong one. Outside, the wind howled viciously and the roaring steadily grew louder. 

"It's okay." Blake brought his lips to Adam's ear. "I've got you. It's going to be okay."

"Blake?" Adam's voice was faint, lost almost completely in the sound of the wind above them. "I..I love you, man."

Blake hoped his words wouldn't be lost to the roar of the storm raging overhead, because he meant them with every bit of himself. "I love you too. It's going to be okay. I'm not letting go for nothing."

Outside there was a loud bang and something crashed on top of the cellar doors. Blake closed his eyes and buried his face into Adam's neck, concentrating on the other man's pulse beating little a kettle drum against his cheek. It seemed as if the whole world had been swallowed up and the only things that existed where the man trembling against his chest and the wind shrieking above them, bent on destroying everything in its path.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Adam didn't remember when he turned around in Blake's arms, all he seemed to know was that he was pressed tight to the chest of his best friend. He could hear that country twang he loved and loved to joke about in his ear, offering reassurances. Even if he didn't totally believe it was going to be alright, there were much worse ways you could die than locked in a bear hug with someone you could honestly say you loved. 

There were slight pangs of regret with that thought. He did love Blake. For a long time he thought it was just in the best friend way, that the whole Shevine thing was just some fun joke. Somewhere along the line, though, it started to feel real and he had never quite figured out a way to express that to the other half of the bromance. 

Or to find out if Blake felt the same way.

It defintely did now, while he was straddling the other man and burying his face in Blake's neck. He smelled so damn good, even with no cologne on. Clean and a bit like fresh spring grass. His big hands were wandering Adam's back and one snuck under the hem of his t-shirt, tracing against bare skin. 

No, there were much worse ways to die than this, even if he regretted never telling him the full truth. He vowed if they did live to see another day he would make sure Blake knew. Even if it meant losing his best friend, he didn't want that regret on his mind the next time he was preparing to meet his Maker.

Slowly the sound of the howling wind began to drop and the thuds on the ground above them became more sporadic. Adam opened his eyes and slowly eased back from Blake, looking at the other man's face. Even in the dim light of the lantern he could see the country singer was pale and wide eyed.

"We're never had one get this close," He explained, catching the look Adam was giving him. "I've been down to the basement plenty of times, sure, a couple even got close enough to see, but not like this."

"I can hear you now." Adam glanced up towards the doors of the cellar, swallowing hard. There was no sound at all now, and that was unnerving. What was lurking outside this time? It was a strange thought, an irrational one, but he felt the same kind of dread he always thought the characters in horror movies must feel. 

Blake nodded, his arms still around Adam. "It's passed, I think. They don't stay on the ground that long." 

Adam sighed and dropped his head to Blake's strong shoulder, feeling all of the strength go out of him. The fight or flight instinct turned off with the knowledge they were reasonably safe and he felt like he'd hit a break wall. He didn't mind snuggling up on Blake one bit, either, now that terror wasn't blocking his ability to really enjoy the closeness. 

"You alright?" Fingers rubbed against his spine, making Adam suddenly very aware that Blake's hand was still up the back of his shirt. 

"Yeah, I think so. Do we...evacuate the shelter now? Are you sure it's gone?" 

Blake's fingers traced up a bit high, seeming to take note of each vertabrae. "I can open the doors and check. Or we can stay here awhile. There's a radio in the storm kit. Water too. Blankets.... There's no rush, if you're not comfortable."

"I think we should stay for a little while, at least. Just to be safe." Adam nuzzled Blake's neck, his affection open and blatant. 

Now he was becoming all too aware of his surroundings. Instead of the hard packed dirt walls making him feel clausterphobic, they made him feel like he was in another world. And the light from the battery operated lantern reminded him of candle light. Invoking images of sacred rituals. And romance. 

He lifted his head to look Blake in the eye. Even in the low light, they were still the most amazing shade of blue he'd ever seen in his entire life. One hand left his back to settle upon a scruffy cheek. Adam's tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips and his heart sped up when he noticed that Blake was holding his gaze, looking at him like he was seeing something entirely new and different.

It was now or never. This was a safe place to take the risk. If Blake wasn't interested, they would leave the shelter and never speak of it again. And if he was, well, it was quiet now and private. He felt a little insane that his mind was going there after he'd just narrowly survived a tornado, but maybe that was how it worked. 

Leaning in, he pressed his lips softly against Blake's. His stomach turned over and he thought his heart was going to beat itself out of exsistence. After a moment of hestitation, strong arms tightened around him and lips were eagerly pressing back. The kiss started out show and gentle, then exploded into an almost frantic tangle of tongues. Four years of repressed attraction was ignited and Adam could almost see the stars behing his eyelids.

"Goddamn..." Blake swore softly when they finally had to part for air. 

Adam's stomach tightened again and he pulled away to look at his friend. The country singer had quite a potty mouth in the right company, but he almost never took God's name in vain. Or whatever the reason the people who didn't say 'goddamn' had for leaving the word out of their vocabularly. But now he was using it. Why?

"I...I thought we were going to die," Adam felt the need to explain. "And I felt like...my biggest regret in life was never telling you how I felt."

"About me?"

"No, how I feel about Swiss cheese." He rolled his hazel eyes. "Of course about you, dumbass. Can't you tell that I'm crazy about you?"

"Everyone can." Blake gave him a lopsided smile. "But I know that's not how you meant it." He turned serious then. "You...you told me you love me. Is that...it wasn't just 'cause we were about to die, right? It's how you really feel?"

Adam nodded, dropping his gaze from Blake's. "Yeah. It's really how I feel. I love you, Blake. I'm in love with you."

Silence hung in the air between them and Adam thought it was a worse silence than that moment after the tornado ended and he dreaded going back outside to find the world had all been destroyed in the path of the storm. Was this the end not only of his friendship with Blake, but his hope that they might be able to have something more?

"Adam..." Strong fingers tucked under his jaw, gently tipping Adam's head back up to look him in the eye. "I've been...I've been wondering about this for a long time. About us. About what could happen...if I acted on what I felt."

"What are you saying?" 

Blake leaned in and claimed Adam's lips again. A rush of electricity went through his body and he found himself wrapping his arms around the other man's neck, fully straddling him now with his body eagerly pressed against Blake's. It didn't matter to him that they were in the tornado shelter, basically a glorified hole in the ground, or that maybe Tishimingo had been flattened. The whole state of Oklahoma could be one big debris pile and he wouldn't care if it meant he could keep kissing Blake. 

"I'm saying..." Blake nipped Adam's lower lip playfully. "I've been in love with you for at least the past year. Maybe longer. I don't know the exact moment it happened...but I do know it has happened."

Adam felt tears prick his eyes, but another part of him was also pricking against Blake's belly. And judging by the hard press against his thigh, Blake was on the same page. He kissed him again, fingers running through the unruly dark hair he'd thought was so sexy tinged with gray at the temples. At the same time, he rolled his hips against Blake's, an invitation to more.

"You really want to do this in the tornado shelter?" Blake sounded amused when he managed to pull back from the kiss, his lips settling right below Adam's jawline, tracing a path in feather light kisses. "I mean...not that I'm complaining. But at my age, I might break a hip or somethin'..."

"Shut up. You're only three yars older than me." Adam's hands went down to the buttons on Blake's shirt. "And...yeah, I do." 

Blake continued his assault on Adam's neck, fingers catching on the hem of his t-shirt and tugging it upwards. Adam shifted slightly, only too glad to help pull it over his head. The cowboy's shirt came next, pushed off Blake's shoulders and left to settle on the gym mat they were resting on. 

"You are one sexy cowboy..." He ran his fingers lightly over Blake's chest, enjoying the way the small, curly hairs tickled his palms. 

"With moobs." Blake seemed a little embarrased, dropping his head down to kiss Adam's shoulder. "But, I mean....we can't all be Adonis like you."

Adam pulled back and looked at his friend sharply. "So that's why you never go shirtless. Hell, we don't even see you in shorts. You think you're unattractive? Blake, that's bullshit. You're one of the sexiest men I've ever seen in my life. And I live in LA. But that's not why I love you."

"C'mere..." Blake pulled him back in and kissed him hard. 

He was sure he'd seen a tear in his friend's eye, and he vowed to let Blake know again and again just how attractive he was. For now, it felt like his body was doing a good job of it. Adam's hands went to his own jeans and unzipped them, popping the button to spread them wide open. His cock was fully hard and came free of his boxer briefs with minimal effort. Then he sought out Blake's hand, guiding it over the length.

"Feel that?" He gave a slight gasp at the warmth of the other man's hand. "That's what you do to me. That's how attractive I find you."

"Damn..." Blake stroked his hand over Adam's hard length confidently. "I guess what I saw at the urinal wasn't a good representation. You're hung like a fucking racehorse."

Adam laughed as much as he could with the tingles Blake's hand was shooting down his spine. His fingers found the zipper on the country singer's Wranglers and pulled it down with exaggerated slowness. From the feel he was getting through the denim, Blake had plenty of reason to be confident about his own manhood too. 

The sound that his friend made the first time his fist curled his erection made Adam feel a little faint. He was getting those noises out of Blake. Blake felt that way for HIM. He leaned in for another kiss, though it was hard to really make out when they were both moaning. 

"Fuck..." Blake hissed against Adam's lips. 

"Yeah?" Adam was breathing hard himself, the fist pumping his cock moving quicker and with harder pressure. 

"Adam..." The urgency shook his voice. "Please..."

If he hadn't been getting a truly amazing handjob of his own at that moment, Adam would've smirked. Instead he moaned and concentrated on bringing Blake over the edge, hard as it was when he was dancing the precipice himself. He ran his thumb lighty over the head of the other man's penis and the strangled cry that escaped almost sent him tumbling over the edge. 

"That's it, Big Country..." He panted. 

Blake gave another cry, this one louder, and arched his hips hard into Adam's hand. A moment later he felt the warmth of his release on his skin. He hadn't given much thought to what that would be like in his fantasies, but it had a very real effect on him. Next thing Adam knew the pleasure was rocketing up his spine and it was his turn to fall over the edge.

"Fuck," Blake swore, resting his head on Adam's shoulder. "You just about killed me." 

Adam smirked and wiped his hand off on his jeans, then wrapped his arms around the other man. "But we're just getting started..." 

There was silence for a moment, and Adam was afraid Blake was going to tell him he couldn't go any further. That he was disgusted with the whole process. It would take some time before he was secure that his cowboy really was okay with being with a man. But maybe that was underestimating Blake, because the next words that came from him were both wonderful and terrifying. 

"Then we're going back up. We need a bed to do this properly."

*****

Blake was having his own moment of terror as he slowly pushed open the doors to the cellar. For a few seconds he thought he wouldn't be able to get them to open and he had to push hard with his shoulder to make them open. There was a loud creak and then one of the doors banged outwards on its hinges. It hit the grass beside it with a dull thud. 

"Here goes nothing," He took a deep breath and poked his head out of the doors. There was a good chance his house was gone. Everything on the ranch might be flattened. Blake tried to prepare himself for it, but he knew there was really no way to do that. So he just looked around.

The house was basically intact. There were a few broken windows and part of the roof was laying on the ground, but the four walls were still standing best as he could tell from where he was standing. He'd have to do a full inspection later, but right now he was happy that most of the house was standing. The barn closest to house, however, hadn't been so lucky and was just a pile of rubble.

"Well...I think we can still make it to the bed." 

He climbed out of the cellar and offered his hand to Adam. There was an almost shy look on the other man's face as he clasped his hand and let Blake help him out next. It felt strange to hold another man's hand, but it also felt so right. Blake found himself leading Adam by the hand towards the house. 

"Holy shit..." Adam murmured, looking at the mess of branches and debris scattered all around the yard. 

"At least the house is still there." Blake shrugged and glanced at Adam out of the corner of his eye. "So..."

There was a period of quiet as they picked their way to the back porch. The back door wasn't just open, it had been blown right off the frame. He stepped into the house slowly, almost as if he was expecting a monster to be waiting for them. 

"Well, you need a new door." Adam remarked helpfully from behind him.

"No shit. You figured that out all by yourself?"

Blake looked over his shoulder at Adam and was reward with a full on smile. It was good to see the rock star acting more like himself, though he was still more pale than Blake would have liked. He saw cobwebs in Adam's black hair and moved in closer to remove them.

"You okay? That was a pretty close call." His fingers slipped down to Adam's face, cradling his jaw gently. "The most important thing to me is that you're okay." 

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." He nodded and looked up at Blake, ducking his head like he did when he was feeling shy. "Um..are you okay? Are we okay?"

"I'm okay. Everything else we'll just get fixed. And we..." Blake tipped Adam's head back so he could kiss him on the lips. "Were on our way to bed, weren't we?"

"So...I mean, that down there wasn't just because we survived the tornado?" 

The hesitation in Adam's voice stung a little, but Blake understood where it was coming from. They had both been working to not let their growing feelings for each other hurt their friendsip, or at least they knew that now. And with Blake being a country singer from   
Oklahoma, of course he didn't seem like the type to suddenly be cool with playing reach around with his male best friend. But he also knew that he was in love, and that was good enough for him no matter what anyone else thought.

"Adam..." Blake sought out the other man's lips with a tender kiss before he continued. "It's not just because we survived the tornado. It's because I've been in love with you since the first damn season of the show. And I've just been afraid of ruining our friendship by tellin' ya how I felt. I mean, I didn't want to lose you completely. I can't picture you not in my life. Ever." 

Adam ducked his head, the way he did when he was feeling shy. "I...I meant it when I said you complete me, Blake. I really did."

Blake rested his head against Adam's, one big hand coming to rest on the back of the rock star's neck. "Then let me love you. Let's...let's give this thing a chance, you know?"

"That's what I want." He nodded and pulled Blake down for a passionate kiss. 

It was only too easy to bend down and kiss Adam back with all his might. Then he guided the other man back slightly. There was a loud crunch of broken glass, making them both jump. Blake laughed a little, pulling Adam against his own body. 

"Let's go upstairs. If we still have an upstairs. We'll worry about cleaning up the mess in the morning. I've been wanting this too long to worry about a mess right now..."

Adam wrinkled his nose. "I think we'll need to do more than clean up, Blake." Then the impish smile crossed his face once again. "But you're right...I'm much more interested in you than cleaning."

"Well, that's settled." Blake smirked and swept Adam up into his arms. The other man let out a squeak of protest, then wrapped his arms around Blake's neck. He didn't waste any time heading towards the stairs so he could take his prize to bed, though he had to pick over things that had been knocked off of the walls and tree debris that had come through the broken windows. 

"Remember when you jumped into my arms and I carried you off the stage like this? Well, that whole time I was thinking how much I would've liked to carry you all the way to my bed."

"Blake..." Adam nuzzled his face into Blake's neck, tickling him with the scruff on his face. His lips soon followed, teasing the sensitive skin until Blake felt his jeans get almost painfully tight again. 

By the time he'd climbed the stairs and dumped Adam onto the bed, Blake was hard as hell. The sight of Adam reclining on his blue and grey comforter didn't help calm him down any either. It didn't seem to really hit home how much he'd wanted this until the moment he actually saw the rock star on his bed. And the rain soaking his rug and the broken window with a good sized branch sticking through it weren't enough to slow him down now that the moment was finally here. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Blake asked, trying not to sound nervous. "I mean...with a guy?"

Adam shrugged. "I...I might have fooled around a bit a few times when I got way drunk, but never any further than we got in the storm shelter."

"Two virgins." He grumbled and climbed onto the bed. His lips caught Adam's and he didn't let up his assault on the other man's mouth until they tumbled back against the pillows together. One of his hands wandered down and he groaned when he found Adam every bit as hard as he was himself. "Shit...at least we have this part right."

"Shit..." Adam sighed and shifted against Blake's hand. "You are way too dressed for this rodeo, cowboy."

"Yeah, well, leave it to you to wear a white t-shirt and jeans to every damn occassion." 

Their eyes met and the next few minutes were spent furiously stripping each other. Hands eagerly wandered every inch of newly exposed flesh, mouth quickly sampling skin they hadn't seen before until this moment. Blake felt a little self conscious about his soft middle and slight moobs, but Adam seemed very eager in his ministrations. So eager it was almost frantic.

Soon they were just in their underwear; Blake in blue cotton boxers and Adam in tight fitting burgandy boxer briefs. They stared at each other for a moment, then they tangled up in each other's arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. He pressed Adam down into the mattress and covered his body mostly with his own. Their bare chests rubbed together as Blake's fingers slid down Adam's underwear once again. 

"Shit..." The rock star hissed, arching into Blake's touch. "Let's...let's do it..."

Blake nodded and pulled Adam's underwear completely off this time, just pausing a moment to look at the beautiful man completely naked. He felt so turned on dizziness swept through him. Then he was pulling off his own underwear with slightly shaking hands. 

"I don't want to hurt you." He swallowed hard and kissed Adam, his hand moving between their bodies. 

Adam smiled softly and laid a kiss between Blake's brows. "The only way you could hurt me is if you leave me." A smile crossed his face. "And plenty of lube...just take it slow."

"Rock stars know everything about sex," Blake grumbled, though his eyes were glittering with affection. He reached over into the nightstand and retrieved a bottle of KY. His motions slowed down a bit as he coated his erection with the oily substance, wanting to tease Adam a little. Then his fingers applied more to the other man's rosebud, enjoying the soft sounds that came with his exploration.

"Damn right..." Adam joked weakly, opening his legs to give Blake better access.

He never would have guessed two dudes could do it face to face, but he liked the intimacy it provided. Blake pressed the tip of his erection against Adam's entrance and slowly pushed forward. He was warm, almost downright hot around him. Teeth sunk into his shoulder as his full width stretched Adam. 

"Am I hurting you?"

Adam removed his teeth from Blake's shoulder and looked up at him. "No...just...you're fucking huge."

"Yeah, well, everything's even bigger in Oklahoma." Blake paused when he was completely inside of the other man. "Still good?"

The younger singer gave a slight nod of the head and Blake sighed with relief. He took a deep breath to steady himself and started to move within Adam. It felt so tight, so hot and each thrust sent a spiral of heat down his spine. It was hard to take it slow and steady, but he could also feel Adam start to relax around him. 

"Oh Blake..." 

The first time his name was moaned was the most beautiful thing Blake had ever heard come from Adam's voice. He hadn't realized he had close his eyes to savor the sensations until then, and he slowly opened them, blue settling on beautiful hazel. He watched Adam's face closely as he began to pick up the tempo. The way his mouth dropped open slightly with pleasure, the way the long, dark lashes swept down momentarily before both men were eye to eye once again.

For awhile, the world ceased to exist outside of the bed. Slowly Blake's movements began to build, until they were hard and brisk. Adam bucked harder and harder up into each thrust, tightening around his lover's cock with each rise of his hips. The room was full of the sound of their moans, intermingled with the low squeaking of the bedsprings. 

They seemed to climb higher and higher until Blake didn't know how much more pleasure he could stand. He could see the pleasure on Adam's face as well. "I'm close..."

"Blake...oh...oh..." Adam sobbed, fingers digging into Blake's back roughly.

Then a cry unlike anything Blake had ever heard before came from his lover and it was all over for him as well. Something inside of him snapped and his hips went into overdrive. Several long seconds ticked by and he wondered for a moment if he might faint away from the sheer ectascy of it. His release came with one shuddering sob and then Blake felt his body go boneless.

He collapsed onto the bed next to Adam, his body shuddering and covered in sweat. The rock star didn't seem to be in much better shape. That brought a cocky little smirk to Blake's lips as he rested his head on a strong chest. 

"Wow."

"Yeah..." Adam's fingers lazily combed through Blake's sweaty hair. "Wow for sure."

He looked up at the other man and smiled, one finger lightly tracing over the ink covering the pectorials. "You know, I think it was worth having to replace a few windows to get to this point."

"Day's still young, cowboy." Lips tenderly brushed Blake's forehead, sending a shiver of delight down his back. "I think we could get in a couple more rodeos in before the day is done. Then you won't be too upset when you get the bill for the windows."


End file.
